The Leader Of The Pack
by MPHknows
Summary: Song-fiction one-shot. It's kinda short, but i think anyone who loves Fax will love this little story. Based off the song The Leader Of The Pack by The Shangri-Las. It may not be that detailed, but i think i did well with what i got. FAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAX


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song this is based off of or Maximum Ride. I have also changed a few of the lyrics to fit.**

The Leader Of The Pack by The Shangri-Las

_I met him at the candy store_

I, Maximum Ride, had medium length blond-brown wavy hair that was pulled back in a tight wrapped braid, tan skin, and milk chocolate brown eyes. I was about to turn eighteen, my birthday only being a month away.

I walked into the candy store on the corner of the street that my high school sat on, wearing grey tank-top and faded blue jeans and wrapped in a black silk shawl. I was planning on picking up something sweet to snack on as I walked home.

I walked up and stood in the line, staring at the back of the person in front of me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. My day had been exhausting and I was glad it was almost Friday.

_He turned around and smiled at me_

He turned around, probably feeling my stare, and smile once he saw who I was. He was around my age, maybe older, and had gorgeous black hair and obsidian eyes that fit well with his olive toned skin. His jaw was strong and his face was clean of any stubble, though it was obvious he would be one who'd have to shave multiple times a day to keep it that way.

He was Fang Venom, the bad boy of my school. Well, he was the leader of the bad boys. He wasn't like the others though, other than the fact he drove a monster Harley. He never got in huge trouble at school and never flirted with random girls. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a girlfriend since his last one freshman year, Lissa McDermand.

"Max, right?" He asked and I nodded. He smirked, "Do you ever say anything?"

"What do you want, Venom?" I asked. Even though he wasn't exactly like the others, I couldn't take any chance.

"Whoa, Ride. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to split a super. I don't have the money to buy one and I probably would keel over from sugar over load if I ate it all myself."

_You get the picture?_

_Yes, we see_

I sat on the opposite side of the booth we had picked, eating my half of the Super Sugar Slicer. Fang was staring at the receipt, "Very cheesy name."

I nodded, "You expect these people to be creative?"

He looked off out the window, shaking his head sadly, "Yes, I know. I'm expecting too much."

I could help but laugh as he started to chuckle, a beautiful sound escaping his throat.

_That's when I fell for_

_The lead of the pack_

I pulled the helmet off my head and climbed off his Harley. He had dropped me off at the corner of my road, because I asked him to after he offered. The ride had been short and sweet, but watching the wind flow through his hair since I was wearing the only helmet was an interesting sight.

_My parent were always putting him down_

I sat at the dinner table, my little brother sitting next to me and my parents on the other side of the table. "How was school today, Ari?" My mom, Valencia, asked, watching my brother as he shoveled food in his mouth.

The seven year old grinned after he swallowed, "I got a new friend!"

"What's his name?" My father, Jeb, questioned, scooping up his own forkful.

"It's a her. Her name is Artiglio Venom."

My mother chuckled, "Venom? You mean, that one boy, what's his name? Tooth? Anyway, his little sister?"

_They said he came from the wrong side of town_

My father looked up from his meal, "Don't they live over on the other side of the town?"

My mother nodded, "And, you know how it is over there. He's probably been wrapped up in a gang. Would be surprised if he's had trouble with the police before."

I looked down at my own plate, "He doesn't seem like it."

_They told me he was bad_

My mother looked up at me with wide eyes and pointed at me, "I don't care what he seems like. He's bad news, Maximum. I don't want you talking to that boy."

_But I knew he was sad_

Fang met me at the corner of my road the next morning, sitting there on his Harley holding an extra helmet in his lap and wearing nothing but black as usual. He handed me the helmet once I reached him, and somehow I knew he was smiling a genuinely happy smile.

I didn't care what my mother told me. Now that I thought about it, it was easy to tell at school that Fang didn't like all those stereotypes about kids from his neighborhood and guys with bikes.

I didn't blame him. I hated all the stereotypes about the girls from my side of town. They were seen mostly as good-girls, when in truth most were as sleazy as their mothers were.

_That's why I fell for_

_The leader of the pack_

I arrived at school, my arms wrapped around his torso with the side of my helmet covered face pressed into the back of his leather jacket. My friends were all staring, and so was the rest of the school.

I climbed off it and pulled off the helmet as he did so, also, making sure the stand was set. I grabbed my bag off the back of the bike and went on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips before heading towards my locker.

My friends, Lupo Greyback and Loup Lupus, ran up behind me. They noticed something perched on my ring finger on my right hand. That something being Fang's signature ring.

"Max, is that Fang's ring you're wearing?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Gee! It must be great riding with him!"

"Is he picking you up after school today?"

I shrugged, making a noise. In truth, he had said he wanted to take me somewhere on a date. I just wasn't sure about telling them yet. Though, Fang had to be serious about it, him giving me his ring and all.

_One day, my dad said find someone new_

It was dark and I was standing in my backyard. I was pretty sure my parents were asleep by now, it being eleven and me being notorious for hanging out with Lupo and Loup all weekend.

Fang had dropped my off at the corner again, saying he wanted to go pick something up before he returned on his bike.

I had been standing in the backyard for just a few minutes when I heard my father's voice behind me. "Max, what did we tell you?"

I turned, putting on an innocent face, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother said she didn't want you being around that boy."

"He's not as bad as you think, Dad."

"I believe you, Sweetie, but you know your mother will never have it." With that, he turned and walked back into the house.

_I had to tell my Fang we're through_

Fang jogged into the backyard and I stood up off the back steps as he came up to me. He had a large grin on his face and was about to say something, but I had to stop him. I didn't think I'd be able to if he started to say something sweet.

"Fang, I can't do this. I can't be with you."

_He stood there and asked me 'why?'_

His expression was so hurt, his eyes so unreadable it stung. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

_But all I could do was cry_

The sobs raked my body as tears obstructed my vision. Fang just sighed, his expression unchanging as he watched me.

_I'm sorry I hurt you_

_The leader of the pack_

He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye.

Then the tears were beginning to show.

As he drove away on that rainy night, I begged him to slow.

What he heard, I'll never know.

He went to make a turned on his bike as the rain began to pour hard. The screeching of tires was heard and I could see two headlights coming towards him. I gasped, screaming over and over, "Look out!"

_I felt so helpless, what could I do?_

I ran over to the wreck, watching as the driver of the van stumbled out. I pushed him out of the way, running to Fang's limp body and the blood mixed with rain that pooled around him.

_Remembering all the things we've been through_

I could hear other feet surrounding us, someone screaming, someone calling the cops. Then eventually sirens. But I couldn't pay attention. All I could do was stare into Fang's distant-looking eyes.

We didn't have a lot of memories together, but the few days I had gotten to know him had been the best.

Apparently they had been for him, too, judging by what the nurse at the emergency room showed me she had found in his jacket pocket.

_In school they all stop and stare_

I walked down the middle of the hallway, everyone moving out of my way as they watched me. It must've been a sight.

_I can't hide the tears, but I don't care_

Fang's signature ring was still perched where it had been, but something else seemed to catch everyone's eyes. It was the small diamond ring that was now setting where it should be, on my left hand ring finger.

_I'll never forget you_

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I looked at the owner. Fang grinned at me and I grinned back, completely ignoring the huge scar running down the side of his face.

_The leader of the pack_


End file.
